Estudiar, ¡Ya no puede ser solo eso!
by Bluueeyes
Summary: Ron no se rinde tan fácil cuando de convencer a su novia Hermione se trata,a pesar de que ella esté tan ensimismada con el estudio. Tal ves logre buenos resultados y se de cuenta de que estudiar no es tan aburrido después de todo. one-shot


(Editado 03/08/2011)

_Los personajes y lugares involucrados han sido creados por magistral mente de J.K Rowling._

* * *

**Estudiar, ¡ya no puede ser solo eso!**

Ron levantó su mirada por enésima vez y la dirigió silenciosamente hacia el otro extremo del salón, donde se encontraba Hermione, que estaba sentada, y frente a ella unos gigantescos cerros de libros se alzaban sobre la mesa en la que trabajaba. Estaba visiblemente concentrada en uno que escudriñaba afanosamente mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

Ron se quedó mirándola. Suspiró. Volvió a la página que había estado tratando de leer, pero luego alzó la vista nuevamente, un poco resignado, pero con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Dejó a un lado el grueso libro, se puso de pie y se dirigió a una de las ventanas para contemplar el hermoso paisaje navideño que se abría ente los jardines de La Madriguera.

Se volvió lentamente para observar de nuevo a Hermione; de verdad parecía que le habían lanzado un hechizo de concentración extrema. Sintió un nudo en el estómago y de nuevo se quedó contemplándola. Movió la cabeza para salir de aquel ensimismamiento.

"_Se supone que ya he superado la etapa de mirarla a escondidas"― _pensó.

"_Las cosas han cambiado". _No pudo evitar sonreír. Sí, las cosas habían cambiado y a veces todavía no se lo podía creer.

"_Pues créelo"_

Caminó hacia la mesa en donde se encontraba Hermione y se sentó justo frente a ella. Reparó el la real cantidad de libros que ahí habían y se preguntó como es que la pequeña mesa no había sucumbido ante el peso que tenía que soportar. Volvió a mirarla, ansioso, pero ella no pareció percatarse de eso y menos de que él había abandonado los deberes y todo lo demás, pero Ron, por su parte, se fijaba y observaba cada movimiento de ella, ya sea un simple pestañeo, su mano aferrando la pluma describiendo perfectos movimientos mientras escribía sobre el pergamino, o como ladeaba levemente la cabeza y apretaba los labios para luego relajarlos en un gesto de aprobación a sí misma.

―Ron ¿qué haces?― inquirió Hermione sin despegar ni un segundo su mirada del pergamino.

Bueno, al parecer sí se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí.

El pelirrojo se sobresaltó un poco. Se encogió de hombros.

―Nada― respondió lacónicamente.

Lo invadió un sentimiento de aprensión al ver a Hermione al otro lado de esa maldita mesa tan enfrascada en sus libros ¿Y él?, ¡ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo!

―Solo te observaba, como siempre lo hago, pero claro, tú siempre estás tan metida con estos cerros de papel viejo que ni siquiera te das cuenta― se aventuró a decir, sin lograr ocultar su tono de "_Sí, me siento desamparado"_

Al escucharlo, la chica levantó por fin la mirada y se la clavó directamente en los ojos. Ron sonrió. Hermione tenía la clara expresión de querer reprenderlo, seguramente por haberse referido así a sus preciados libros, pero solo lo miró con ternura, seguramente al reconocer las intenciones del chico en llamar su atención.

―Lo siento, Ron― se limitó a decir y volvió a su tarea con una clara sonrisa en los labios.

Ron volvió a sonreír.

―¿De verdad crees que me voy a rendir así de fácil?― se aventuró de nuevo. Sabía que estaba ganando terreno ya que Hermione acentuó su sonrisa y volvió a mirarlo, con un aire de curiosidad y travesura en los ojos.

―¿Y qué piensas hacer?― murmuró apoyando su mentón contra su mano libre para mirarlo más detenidamente.

―Pues…

Se encogió de hombros.

―Oh, ¡vaya!― respondió Hermione sarcásticamente y su pluma volvió a rasgar el pergamino mientras sus labios aún continuaban ladeados por esa sonrisa que a Ron tanto le gustaba.

Se atrevió a apartar cuidadosamente la enorme cantidad de libros que se interponían entre ella y él, y cuando estaba a punto de completar su objetivo, la pila de libros que había acumulado tambaleó peligrosamente. Se hubieran caído a no ser de que sus reflejos de guardián se activaran a tiempo.

Ups, puntos en contra…

―¡Ron!― exclamó Hermione, alterada al ver que los libros casi se caen al suelo.

―¡Perdón!, ¡¿Crees que era mi intención?

"_Idiota, más puntos en contra"_

―¡Yo no he dicho eso!― bramó la chica, y volvió malhumorada a su montón de pergaminos, borrando cualquier rastro de sonrisa de sus labios.

"_Bravo, ahora tendré que empezar de nuevo. ¿Alguna nueva estrategia?"_

Sin pensarlo guió su mano a través del espacio que había dejado libre de esos malditos libros y cogió la mano desocupada de Hermione, lo hizo lo más natural, casual y delicadamente que pudo. La tomó tan repentinamente que sintió como una corriente eléctrica se activó y recorrió su cuerpo y también ayudó el hecho de que la mano de Hermione se estremeció ante tan sutil contacto.

Hermonie suspiró y dejó la pluma sobre la mesa. Sus labios volvieron a curvarse.

Puntos a favor.

"_Al parecer por fin estoy aprendiendo"_

―¿Qué?― le preguntó sin apartar su mano de la de Ron.

Y él, que se sentía repentinamente orgulloso y feliz por ser el único capaz de captar la atención de ella, de la chica más brillante e inteligente de Hogwarts ¡Y mientras estudiaba! ¡Él! ¡Lograba su atención!. De esa increíble chica, _su _chica.

―Hermione, no tiene que haber un motivo razonablemente lógico por lo que quiera hacer esto, o sea, lo que quiero decir es que... –cambió de idea― ¿No te lo imaginas acaso?

Hermione lo miró perspicazmente y se acomodó un par de mechones detrás de la oreja.

―Quizás― Le respondió alzando una ceja y la curva en sus labios se acentuó mientras lo miraba tentativamente.

―¿Quizás?― exclamó Ron, confundido. Su expresión debió de haber sido graciosa, ya que la chica no pudo contener una carcajada.

―Ron, supongo que sé a lo que te refieres…― le dijo suspicazmente― pero si tú no me lo dices no puedo estar el cien por ciento segura, entonces no tengo la verdadera certeza de que…

―¡Oh! ¡Vamos, Hermione! ¿Por qué me haces esto?― la interrumpió.

―¿Qué te estoy haciendo?― preguntó entornando los ojos, impresionada y un poco ofendida.

―¡Solo deja esos malditos libros y siéntate a mi lado!― susurró Ron, le salió en un tono casi suplicante y sintió como sus mejillas aumentaban de temperatura.

Pero sí, estaba seguro, ¡puntos a favor!

Se atrevió a mirar a Hermione que miraba hacia otro lado, sonrojada y se mordía el labio. Parecía como si estuviera luchando internamente, algo así como "la razón versus el corazón", "los deberes o hacerle caso a Ron…"― pensó el pelirrojo.

Ron reprimió una risita al imaginarse lo que posiblemente esas vocecillas le decían a Hermonie en su cabeza.

―Hermione, además aún faltan más de cinco meses para los EXTASIS.

Error.

Se arrepintió inmediatamente de su comentario. Hermione retiró su mano de la de él y se apresuró a revolver los libros, disgustada.

Puntos en contra.

―Ron, creo que sabes perfectamente la importancia que tienen esos exámenes…― comenzó a explicarle severamente mientras hojeaba un delgado y amarillento libro buscando solo ella sabe qué –y creo que también tú deberías…― No pudo continuar con el sermón ya que uno de los dedos del pelirrojo se habían posado descaradamente en su boca para impedir que continuara. Aquel contacto la estremeció. Ya la había sorprendido de esa manera dos veces en ¿menos de cinco minutos?. Eso definitivamente podía ser algo peligroso.

―Sí, lo sé― se apresuró a decir Ron y aprovechó de acariciarle una de las mejillas.

Tres veces. _"¡Merlín!"_

―Bien― murmuró Hermione quitando cuidadosamente la mano de Ron de su rostro que ya se había sonrosado por el inesperado gesto.

Ron sonrió satisfactoriamente, simplemente adoraba provocar esas reacciones en ella. Retomó su contemplación, fijándose en cada detalle de la chica. Era demasiado hermosa, no podía evitarlo.

Hubo silencio en el que solo se escuchaba la pluma de Hermione rasgar el pergamino mientras escribía, escribía ¡y seguía escribiendo!. Al cabo de unos minutos la chica dejó a un lado su pluma y lo miró entornando los ojos.

―Ron, me miras y… no dejas que me concentre.

―¿A sí?, ¿Justo ahora?, ¿Precisamente ahora?, ¡no lo creo!, nunca antes te había incomodado y eso que llevo haciendo durante mucho tiempo…

Hermione sonrió triunfante.

―Bueno, pero resulta que ahora lo sé― bajó la mirada. ―Y no me incomoda, me gusta― agregó rápidamente.

―Hermione…― Le tomó de nuevo la mano y se puso de pie instándola también a que ella lo hiciera.

―Ven, ven conmigo― insistió. Ella no se hizo de rogar y se dejó arrastrar hasta el sofá en el que antes Ron trataba de leer su tarea. Después de una fugaz y mutua contemplación se sentaron.

Ron sonrió, levantó sus manos que seguían aún entrelazadas y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Hermonie suspiró. Ya eran cuatro veces en las que la sorprendía.

"_Patán"― _pensó y no pudo evitar sonreír como una estúpida.

―Es víspera de navidad, Hermione y… y tú después te vas con tus padres, ya sabes, y después regresamos a Hogwarts y, ¡ya sabes!, no nos permiten… siempre andan husmeando, o son los malditos profesores o cualquier otro imbécil…

―¡Ron!― exclamó Hermione con un tono más divertido que de reproche –eres un tonto― y sin decirle nada más ni dejar que él hago otra cosa lo agarró del cuello de la camisa para atraerlo hacia ella y besarlo tiernamente durante dos fugaces segundos.

Se separó de él con aire nervioso, dejándolo con el corazón a mil por hora.

―Hermione…― se acercó y le susurró casi en su oído.

―¿Ah? Es que…

―No actúes así, por favor, que me vuelves loco…

Cinco veces.

―Ron, yo…

Pero por fin ahora era su turno de besarla. La rodeó por la cintura, un poco nervioso y se acercó a ella descaradamente. Apretó sus labios a los de ella con vigor y comenzó a moverlos suavemente. Hermione, sorprendida, solo atinó a dejarse llevar y responder cada vez con más entusiasmo.

Seis malditas veces.

El pergamino que estaba escribiendo podía esperar, también podía hacerse polvo, incendiarse, volar en pedazos, ser una página perdida del diario de Tom Riddle y simplemente le daba igual.

Ron, temeroso, se atrevió a llevar sus manos a la espalda de Hermione y comenzó a acariciarla y a recorrerla suavemente (siete, ocho, nueve, ¡diez benditas veces! Ya no importaba, perdería la cuenta ¡le gustaba demasiado!) mientras seguía concentrándose en ese beso que parecía comenzar a salir de sus propios sueños.

Sintieron un feroz estremecimiento al sentir que aquel beso adquiría una profundidad que nunca antes habían alcanzado (o no se habían atrevido, o habían sido interrumpidos, la última les parecía más probable). Sentían descargas eléctricas cada vez que sus lenguas se rosaban de improvisto, pero luego comenzaron a juguetear con ellas en un acuerdo tácito. Y lo que parecía un inocente juego se convirtió en un inminente peligro de incendioque amenazaba con explotar en sus gargantas. ¡Fuego!

Cuatrocientas ochenta y un mil veces y aumentando a mil por cada segundo que pasaba.

Les comenzó a faltar el aire, pero Ron no quería separarse ni un milímetro de Hermione, que lo había rodeado por el cuello y le acariciaba y alborotaba el cabello. Sus labios le parecían desesperantemente suaves, dulces ¡toda ella lo hacía vibrar!, Y ahora que se había acercado un poco más, simplemente no podía negarse a ese poco más, a menos que claro, Hermione así lo decidiera, pero él la conocía bien, y ella tampoco tenía muchas intenciones de detenerse, no todavía. Continuaron besándose acaloradamente. Ahora el fuego comenzaba a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo.

―Ejem, Ejem.

Se separaron inmediatamente totalmente ruborizados. Tardaron un poco en desenredarse por completo.

Ginny los miraba sonriente, casi con aire triunfal y ceremonioso desde el otro extremo del salón. Estaba parada de brazos cruzados con una expresión radiantemente alegre, burlona y acusadora. ¿Hace cuánto que estaba ahí?

―¿Qué quieres Ginny?― preguntó Ron enfadado y con las orejas coloradas.

―¡Ah! ¿yo? ¡Nada!― se burló la pelirroja pícaramente con los ojos como platos y brillando de emoción. Parecía como si había estado esperando por sorprenderlos en una situación así.

―¡Ginny!― la acusó Hermione, muerta de vergüenza, tratando de acomodarse su pelo, que parecía más enmarañado de lo habitual.

―¡Nada!― se burló de nuevo. ―Solo que mamá me mandó a supervisarlos, ya saben, se quedaron en silencio por mucho tiempo…

―Ginny…

―¡Y al parece tenía razón!― sentenció la menor de los Weasley. Se dio media vuelta y desapareció, radiante.

―No habla en serio, de verdad― murmuró Ron cuando se aseguró de que ya nadie más los espiaba –solo se está vengando, eso es todo, estoy seguro―

Hermonie se puso de pie ―¿Vengarse de qué?

―De que cuando ella está con Harry, yo…

―¡Patán!― exclamó la chica, divertida, se inclinó un poco y le besó la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios.

―Hermonie…

―¡No!, será mejor que terminemos los deberes.

Ron bufó

―Para ver si después nos queda tiempo de…― le sonrió y le guiño un ojo. Alegremente se volvió a sentar frente a la pila de libros, dedicándole una última sonrisa.

Ron sintió como su mandíbula luchaba por no caerse.

Abrió de nuevo el grueso libro determinado a leerlo.

"_Estudiar se está volviendo definitivamente más interesante"_

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer

:)


End file.
